


Katsuki Yuuri i Kałamarnica Ciemności

by Dziabara



Series: Seria niefortunnych tłumaczeń [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Michele o krok od śmierci, Post-Canon, Yuuri umiera pod kamieniem, a także fundoshi, a w repertuarze, dużo nagich tyłków, i zmasowany atak poetyckiego Goergija, kontynuacja dramy o Chihoko, nagie tyłki, no dobra prawie nagich, raczej Emila, stalkujący Yurio, swojej albo Emila, szwajcarski bekon, tentakle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Kiedy wydawało się, że świat został ocalony (przed groźbą kaca-mordercy i kilku skandali obyczajowych), miłość zwyciężyła nad zazdrością (o rybę), a rozdzielona para na powrót stała się kanonem (przynajmniej w oczach Phichita), nowe zagrożenie zawisło nad głowami bawiących się w Hasetsu gości. Tym razem dowiemy się nieco o modzie japońskiej wiosna/lato 2017, poznamy nieodkrytego dotychczas rosyjskiego poetę natchnionego oraz uratujemy Ziemię przed zmasowanym atakiem tentakli. Tak przy okazji.Oficjalna kontynuacja wydarzeń znanych z "dramy o Chihoko".





	Katsuki Yuuri i Kałamarnica Ciemności

***

Zaledwie dzień po odbyciu się w Ice Castle imprezy pod tytułem "Viktor i przyjaciele" pozostająca w Japonii ekipa łyżwiarzy postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i wybrać się na lokalny festiwal. Hasetsu Kunchi przyciągnęło szeroką rzeszę zainteresowanych, co nie dziwiło w mieście, które liczyło przeszło sto tysięcy osób (a przybywało więcej... dużo więcej). Oczywiście w tym barwnym, roześmianym i dobrze bawiącym się tłumie nie brakowało także dwóch najważniejszych osób całego minionego ice show.

Przechadzający się między stoiskami Viktor i Yuuri szli obok siebie, ramię w ramię, a dwie pary drewnianych sandałów postukiwały o chodnik w zgodnym, powolnym, spacerowym rytmie. Obaj mężczyźni nosili odświętne yukaty: jedna była biała z haftowanymi niebieską nicią Makkachinami, a druga granatowa z białymi rysunkami misek pełnych katsudonu. Znany z hojności Viktor specjalnie przygotował dla swoich gości "spersonalizowane yukaty", by mimo uczestniczenia w nieznanym festynie mogli oni poczuć się nieco bardziej swojsko i przyjaźnie.

Na szczęście sam Nikiforov absolutnie nie potrzebował tak miłych wspomagaczy, aby wczuć się w świąteczny klimat. Dla niego festiwal spędzany razem z Yuurim był przyjemnością samą w sobie.

\- Yuuri, popatrz, popatrz! - Oczy Viktora nie nadążały z przeskakiwaniem od człowieka do człowieka, a ramię Japończyka nieustannie drżało od potrząsania. - Ilu tu jest sumitów!

Katsuki wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy westchnieniem a parsknięciem śmiechu. Niesamowicie rozczulało go zachowanie Viktora, który w takich momentach pozbywał się maski idealnego idola, zawodnika czy trenera, a stawał się zwykłym człowiekiem.

\- To nie do końca tak. - Japończyk skinął nosem w stronę bioder stojącego najbliżej mężczyzny, odzianego w błękitno-biały strój. - To festiwalowi tragarze. Popatrz, noszą fundoshi.

\- Fun... doshi? - powtórzył za nim Viktor, zaznajamiając się z wymową nieznanego wcześniej słowa. - W sensie te majtki?

\- Kiedy tak to ujmujesz, wszystko brzmi jakoś gorzej. Tak, fundoshi nazywamy tradycyjną japońską bieliznę, a happi to... hmm... rodzaj kimona. To typowe ubrania, które ludzie noszą na podobnych festiwalach jak ten.

\- Ahaaa... Noszą na festiwalach - zamruczał Nikiforov. - Ciekawe. Bardzo ciekawe...

Mina Viktora nie pozostawiała złudzeń, że w jego małym rosyjskim móżdżku właśnie mielił się kolejny rewolucyjny plan. Yuuri wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, gdy zauważył znajomy błysk inspiracji w oku trenera. A co gorsza, temu złemu przeczuciu towarzyszyły również wspomnienia pewnej minionej nocy.

\- O nie, Viktor. O czymkolwiek myślisz, zapomnij – żachnął się Japończyk. - Miałem wczoraj kaca. Naprawdę nie potrzebuję już żadnych dodatkowych sensacji. Oszczędź mi wrażeń.

Nikiforov uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i przysunął do Yuuriego, zniżając głos do hipnotyzujących, głębokich, ociekających seksapilem rejestrów.

\- O, a to dlaczego? Przecież wczoraj byłeś wprost cudowny – zdradził, wymownie mrużąc oczy. - Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że robiłeś takie rzeczy...

Katsuki uniósł brwi i nerwowo zamrugał.

\- „Rzeczy"? Znów coś zrobiłem?

\- Nie pamiętasz? – Uśmiech na twarzy Nikiforova nieco się powiększył. - Poprzedniej nocy...

\- Nie, nie, nie, chwila, stop! Nic mi nie mów! – spłoszył się Yuuri, natychmiast zatykając usta Viktorowi. - Ja... Chyba wolę, żeby pewne rzeczy pozostały niewiadome.

_Bo na pewno znów spieprzyłem sprawy, kiedy się upiłem... Cóż, nie "znów". Jak zawsze._

Viktor posłał Yuuriemu niepocieszone spojrzenie, ale nie oponował. Zresztą, nie miał na to czasu, bo właśnie do ich migdalącej się dwójki zdążał trzeci muszkieter.

\- Heeej! Katsudon! Łysol! - Spomiędzy tłumu przechodniów wychynął szczupły blondyn, który dość nieeleganckim, ale za to efektywnym krokiem szedł na spotkanie starszym łyżwiarzom.

\- Yurio! - zawołał Katsuki, nieco się rozpogadzając. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś!

\- Te, Katsudon, normalnie nie uwierzysz! - rzucił nastolatek z iskierkami w oczach, kiedy tylko zbliżył się do kolegów. - Widziałem zajebiste tratwy z rzeźbami! No, te, jak to niby mówiłeś? Hikiyamy? - dopytał, a kiedy Yuuri skinął głową, Plisetsky sapnął z dumą. - No właśnie to! Są czadowe! A najlepsze są te z czerwonym i zielonym lwem! Wyglądają normalnie jak samochody gangów z "Mad Maxa"!

\- Wierzę ci na słowo. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się, widząc podekscytowanie wymalowane na twarzy młodego Rosjanina. – Tylko żebyś nie myślał, że tu też mamy gangi. "Hasetsu Kunchi" to festiwal ku czci plonów. Każda figura, która jest noszona, ma nie tylko swoje specjalne znaczenie z tym związane, ale i całą historię.

\- Ta kałamarnica też? - zapytał Viktor, wskazując ręką na nieco oddaloną od nich tratwę z czarną rzeźbą.

\- Tak, też. Dla przykładu ta zwie się "ankoku ika aramitama" - wymówił płynnie Yuuri, na co obaj Rosjanie zrobili zdezorientowane miny.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. - Yurio wstukał w komórkę hasło, by przetłumaczyć znaczenie tajemniczego określenia. - Czyli to jest... „ciemna kałamarnica o dzikim sercu"?

\- Mniej więcej. Jej nazwa jest oparta na legendzie, według której potężna kałamarnica próbowała zniszczyć świat przez rozlanie po całej jego powierzchni ciemnej materii - wyjaśnił Yuuri, na co Rosyjska Wróżka zareagowała przeciągłym jękiem wyrażającym zachwyt. Był kupiony. Totalnie. - Aby uspokoić kałamarnicę i ocalić Ziemię przed zniszczeniem ludzie od dawien dawna śpiewali, tańczyli i prawili jej mnóstwo komplementów.

\- Ta historia jest niesamowicie ciekawa! - przyznał Viktor, klaskając lekko w dłonie na znak aprobaty. - Ej, Yuuri, a co ty na to, żeby w nowym programie krótkim użyć fundoshi jako kostiumu?

Katsuki przez chwilę naprawdę myślał, że się przesłyszał. Co prawda wiedział, że bywały już przypadki, kiedy rosyjscy łyżwiarze występowali w złotych majtkach, no ale raz, że to było na gali, a dwa, że i tak złote slipy były częścią cielistego kostiumu, więc się nie liczyło. Ale założyć fundoshi? Samo? W oficjalnych zawodach? Nie. O nie. Nienienienienie...

\- Viktor - zaczął stanowczo Yuuri, spoglądając groźnie na towarzysza znad swoich niebieskich okularów. - Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale od razu zostałbym zdyskwalifikowany za nadmierny negliż. A gdybym musiał rzucić łyżwiarstwo figurowe przez coś tak żałosnego jak... jak jakiś kałamarnicowy taniec... chyba wpełzłbym pod pierwszy lepszy kamień i tam umarł.

\- Wiesz, Katsudon - wciął się Yurio, po czym podwinął rękawy swojej granatowej yukaty z motywem tygrysich głów i założył ręce na piersi. - Nie ogarniam, na ile masz luki w pamięci, ale ten cały kałamarnicowy taniec w fundoshi to ty już zaliczyłeś wczorajszej nocy. I to razem ze swoim staruszkiem.

Yuuri zamarł jak słup soli, niezdolny choćby do cierpiętniczego jęku, aż wreszcie zrobił nagły w tył zwrot i zanim odszedł w jedną z bocznych uliczek, rzucił:

\- Okej. Spoko. Żegnajcie. W takim razie idę szukać odpowiedniego kamienia.

***

Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej Chris również aktywnie uczestniczył w poznawaniu kultury Hasetsu. Obecnie jego uwagę przykuła ekipa przygotowujących się do parady mężczyzn ubranych w dokładnie te same stroje, które podziwiali Viktor i reszta. Szwajcar przystanął obok Japończyków krzątających się wokół figury kałamarnicy, po czym westchnął, machając wachlarzem. Było mu stanowczo za gorąco i nie pomogło nawet to, że białą yukatę z alpejskim motywem rozchylił już tak mocno, że praktycznie świecił całą nagą piersią. Właśnie dlatego z takim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się odzianym w fundoshi mężczyznom.

\- Ooo... - zamruczał. - Więc to są te tradycyjne japońskie stringi...

A że Giacometti z pewnością nie należał do osób nieśmiałych ani tym bardziej wstydliwych, natychmiast powziął zamiar, aby przebrać się w ten o wiele bardziej przewiewny strój. Skinął ręką na jednego z młodszych mężczyzn, prosząc, by ten się do niego zbliżył.

\- _Przepraszam_ \- zagadnął po japońsku, tak jak go nauczył Katsuki, okraszając wstęp czarującym uśmiechem. Mimo to Chris nie był Viktorem i takie powitanie stanowiło szczyt jego zdolności językowych. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że Szwajcar zamierzał się poddać w rozmówkach zagraniczno-lokalnych. - _Chciałbym... zostać..._

Japończyk ostrożnie kiwał głową, doceniając fakt, że obcokrajowiec komunikował się z nim w rodzimym języku. Jego prośba musiała być warta takiego trudu.

\- ... _twoim fundoshi._

Młody mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy i rozchylił usta, nie dowierzając w to, co usłyszał. Jego reakcja od razu podpowiedziała Chrisowi, że chyba nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Łyżwiarz czym prędzej wyciągnął zza pasa zatknięty przewodnik po Hasetsu, w który zapobiegawczo wyposażono wszystkich gości Yu-topii. W części rozmówek sklepowych odnalazł zdanie odnoszące się do prośby o przymiarkę yukaty. Przeczytał je w myślach dwukrotnie, a potem jeszcze raz zwrócił się do rozmówcy.

\- _Czy mogę przymierzyć... fundoshi?_ \- ponowił pytanie, na co Japończyk odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

Zaraz potem kiwnął głową w stronę pobliskiego namiotu, gdzie gromadzili się chętni do udziału w paradzie. Zaprosił Chrisa do jego wnętrza i dał mu do założenia cały strój. Szwajcar z radością pozbył się yukaty, która choć piękna, jak dla niego zasłaniała stanowczo zbyt dużo. Kiedy z drobną pomocą Japończyka zdołał zawiązać na biodrach bieliznę, Christophe stanął w lekkim rozkroku i odetchnął z zadowoleniem niczym alpinista, któremu udało się szczytować.

Znaczy - wejść na szczyt. Ekhem.

\- Nie powiem... To wasze fundoshi jest jak mieszanka wolności i niebezpieczeństwa w jednym. - Łyżwiarz zajrzał raz jeszcze do przewodnika i oznajmił: - _Podoba mi się._

Otaczający go mężczyźni zaśmiali się z dumą, po czym jeden przez drugiego zaczęli proponować odważnemu cudzoziemcowi, aby dołączył do parady. Chris, który tylko trochę łatwiej rozumiał japoński, niż się nim posługiwał, z radością pokiwał głową, przystając na propozycję.

W sumie czemu nie? Jak się bawić, to się bawić!

***

Kawałek festiwalu dalej, gdzie Viktorowi reszcie udało się okiełznać popadającego w rozpacz Yuuriego, okazało się, że para łyżwiarzy straciła z oczu Yurio. Mimo to mężczyźni zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że prędzej czy później znajdą go przy którejś z festiwalowych tratew (najprędzej tych z lwami), więc znów zaczęli przechadzać się tylko we dwójkę.

\- To jak? Znasz jeszcze jakieś ciekawostki o tym festiwalu? - zagadnął Viktor, biorąc Yuuriego pod rękę, aby tym razem mu nie uciekł.

Katsuki spojrzał najpierw na Rosjanina, a potem w ciemne niebo i nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do pierwszych gwiazd. Viktor zawsze był taki sam: radosny, ciekawski i łasy na to, aby słuchać głosu Yuuriego. A Yuuri jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł się taki... doceniony? Lubiany? W centrum uwagi? Owszem, na zawodach często był w świetle jupiterów - w końcu musiał skupić na sobie wzrok sędziów i widzów. Ale prywatnie... Nie, nigdy nie był duszą towarzystwa. A jednak dla Viktora Japończyk wydawał się jedynym w swoim rodzaju gawędziarzem, którego mógł słuchać godzinami nawet wtedy, gdy opowiadał jedynie o nudnych kanji czy o szczegółach przepisu na katsudon.

\- Nie wiem, czy to wyda ci się ciekawe... - Yuuri zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się przez chwilę nad kolejnymi zdaniami. - Obecnie w trakcie Hasetsu Kunchi prezentuje się czternaście tratew, ale oryginalnie było ich piętnaście. Ta brakująca reprezentuje coś, co nazywamy „ame no chihoko nushinokami".

Viktor wyprostował się jak struna na brzmienie znajomego imienia. Znowu ona.

\- Chihoko - syknął.

Nawet tutaj, na festiwalu, na którym chciał być tylko z Yuurim. Rosjanin delikatnie wzmocnił chwyt, jakby chciał pokazać wszem i wobec, że to on odgrywa teraz główną rolę w życiu Japończyka.

Sam Katsuki zupełnie nie zauważył żadnej zmiany w zachowaniu Nikiforova, zbyt skupiony na kontynuacji swojej opowieści.

\- Zaginiona figura reprezentuje boga upraw, związków i w praktyce także miłości - dopowiedział Yuuri, na co Viktor wydał z siebie cichy pomruk.

\- A nie bogini? - zdziwił się, myślami wciąż krążąc wokół pewnego "żeńskiego" imienia.

\- Nie, nie ma płci. Po prostu jest to byt, który przynosi ludziom miłość. Wszystkim - powiedział z jakąś czulszą nutą w głosie Yuuri. - Nikt nie wie, czemu właściwie zniknął. Niektórzy twierdzą, że spłonął. Inni, że został zabity przez Kałamarnicę Ciemności. Jednocześnie mówi się, że bóstwo pojawi się ponownie, kiedy świat wypełni miłość.

W tym momencie para musiała się zatrzymać, bo ich drogę przeciął korowód składający się z kilku tratew ciągniętych przez ochotników, którzy zmierzali na start parady.

\- Spójrz, Yuuri. To o tym lwie wspominał Yurio, prawda? – Viktor wskazał na czerwoną statuę, a Katsuki mu przytaknął. - O, a tej rzeźbie towarzyszy całkiem niezły przystojniak. Wygląda jakoś tak znajomo. Jakby...

Nagle przy wspomnianej przez Viktora figurze poza atrakcyjnymi, umięśnionymi nogami dojrzeli nietypową jak na japońskie warunki czuprynę o krótkich blond włosach i twarz z kilkudniowym zarostem.

\- Chris! - zawołali jednocześnie.

Podniesione głosy zaalarmowały Szwajcara, aby spojrzał na najbliższe otoczenie. Zerknął w dół i odnalazł w tłumie gapiów swoich znajomych. Natychmiast porzucił swoje honorowe miejsce, by potrójnym salchowem zeskoczyć na ziemię tuż obok Viktora i Yuuriego.

\- _Bonjur_ po przerwie – przywitał się, przypatrując się złączonym ramionom stojących przed nim mężczyzn. - Mam nadzieję, że bawicie się równie dobrze jak ja?

\- Ciebie chyba nikt nie przebije. – Viktor uśmiechnął się i wskazał na tyłek wdzięczącego się Giacomettiego.

\- Tak sądzisz? – Chris puścił oczko. - No a jak wam się podoba mój nowy strój? Do twarzy mi?

\- Wyróżniasz się... Ale w pozytywnym sensie! - zapewnił Yuuri, z pewną dozą nieśmiałości oceniając nogi Giacomettiego. - Wszystko dlatego, że chyba jako jedyny spośród całej parady masz atletyczną sylwetkę.

\- Och, naprawdę? – Chris podążył za spojrzeniem Katsukiego, wyginając w bok to jedną, to drugą nogę. – W sumie to tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, czy nie użyć podobnego kostiumu w następnych zawodach...

Po plecach Yuuriego przebiegł dreszcz. Znowu to samo. A potem wszyscy powiedzą, że to on był pomysłodawcą i najbardziej zboczoną szarą eminencją, która pociągała za sznurki całej akcji.

\- Nie, Chris, wykluczone. Zdyskwalifikują cię. To jest nieobyczajne. Niemoralne. I... I... I będzie ci w tym zimno - wyliczał Yuuri, sięgając po najbardziej desperackie argumenty.

\- Piękno wymaga poświęceń - zbył go Christophe, po czym zbliżył się do Nikiforova. – W takim razie co ty na to, żeby włączyć to do programu galowego? Viktor? Piszesz się na duet? Razem stworzylibyśmy prawdziwą fundoshi-bombę. Aż lód zrobiłby się mokry.

\- Nie możecie tego zrobić! Lodowisko nie zrobi się mokre! Zmieni się w istne morze Genkai! - oponował dalej Katsuki.

Viktor, który wyraźnie zapalił się do pomysłu założenia na siebie fundoshi w takich czy innych okolicznościach, postanowił nieco zmienić taktykę w przekonywaniu Japończyka.

\- Yuuri? – zagaił, przytulając się do ramienia towarzysza. - A może po prostu spróbujemy się wpasować w klimat festiwalu, co? Przebierzemy się?

\- PrzebierzeMY? – zaakcentował Yuuri.

\- No bo to strasznie nudne tylko się przyglądać, jak inni dobrze się bawią. Powinniśmy wziąć w tym czynny udział – wyjaśnił Nikiforov, ale Katsuki zupełnie nie podzielał tego zdania. Wyswobodził się z objęć i stanął na dwa kroki od dwójki pozostałych łyżwiarzy, wzdychając z lekka cierpiętniczo.

Viktor również nie zamierzał tak łatwo ustąpić.

\- Yuuuuri... - jęknął, po czym ściągnął usta i wlepił jasnoniebieskie oczy w Japończyka.

\- O nie, zabraniam ci robić tę uroczą minę, Viktor. - Katsuki obrócił głowę w bok, zerkając na Rosjanina jedynie kątem na wpół otwartego oka. - To na mnie nie działa. Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie czuję się dobrze przez tego kaca, prawda?

\- En~ya~ - zaintonował Chris, stosując przyśpiewkę wykorzystywaną podczas festiwalu. Jemu również zależało na przekonaniu Yuuriego do założenia fundoshi.

\- Nie - uciął Katsuki.

\- En~ya~ - poparł przyjaciela Viktor.

\- Mowy nie ma.

\- En~ya~ En~ya~ En~ya~ - zaczęli wyśpiewywać.

\- Nie zrobię tego! - oponował dalej Yuuri. - Nie założę na siebie czegoś podobnego!

\- En~ya~! En~ya~! En~ya~! - zawyli wyżej.

\- Nie przekonacie mnie nawet jeśli zmienicie ton.

\- En~ya~ En~ya~ En~ya~ En~ya~ En~ya~ En~ya~

Yuuri zatkał sobie uszy i zacisnął powieki. Miał swój zdanie i nie zamierzał z niego ustępować na rzecz dwójki rozpieszczonych obcokrajowców, którzy chcieli wystawić jego przeciętny tyłek na pośmiewisko. Werdykt ostateczny był całkowicie jasny.

\- Nie znaczy nie!

***

Tymczasem dwie uliczki dalej Georgij napawał się żywą atmosferą festiwalu, intensywnie myśląc nad tym, jak włączyć nowe doświadczenia do programów na kolejny sezon. Wczuł się w japoński klimat tak bardzo, że zaczął nawet komponować haiku, o których opowiedziała mu przemiła pani Katsuki (z drobną pomocą tłumacza w postaci Yuuriego). Rosjanin wspominał również nietuzinkowy popis ojca i syna, którzy po nieznacznej pomocy środków zewnętrznych zaprezentowali prawdziwie brawurowy taniec kałamarnicy. Japonia była taka inspirująca!

Popovich pokiwał głową. Pobyt obfitował w tak niezwykle ciekawe doświadczenia, że doszedł do wniosku, że musi podziękować całej rodzinie Katsuki za wprowadzenie go w niezwykły świat lokalnej kultury. Georgij nawet specjalnie poświęcił w swoim bezcennym notesie miejsce na zapisanie imion rodziców Yuuriego, aby nie zapomnieć o ludziach, którym tak wiele zawdzięczał.

Tymczasem z kieszeni bawełnianego płaszcza odezwał się telefonu. Rosjanin wysupłał smartfon i z pewnym zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że dzwoniącą osobą okazał się przebywający w Petersburgu trener.

Szkoleniowiec osoba święta, więc Georgij bez chwili wahania odebrał połączenie.

\- Tak, panie Feltsman? - zagaił.

\- Georgij! Wreszcie ktoś!– Yakov pominął czułe powitanie, zamiast tego przechodząc do konkretów. - Jest tam gdzieś koło ciebie Jurij? Nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić!

\- Jesteśmy z pozostałymi łyżwiarzami na lokalnym japońskim festiwalu. Prawdopodobnie nie usłyszał dzwonka – wyjaśnił usłużnie Popovich.

\- Uch... Nieważne - burknął Feltsman. - W takim razie jak go znajdziesz, przypomnij mu, że ma mi kupić... ten... sedes.

Georgij bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem odnotował polecenie trenera w niezastąpionym notesie. Miał w nim praktycznie wszystko - od wskazówek dotyczących programów, przez rozkład jazdy pociągów czy ceny pamiątek sprzedawanych na stoiskach, aż po haiku, których produkował ostatnio szaleńcze ilości.

\- Czy to ma być jakiś specjalny sedes? – dopytał bez najmniejszego skrępowania.

\- Ta. Podgrzewany. I z funkcją myjki – zdradził Yakov, choć słychać było w jego głosie, że robił to dość niechętnie. - A jakby się migał, powiedz mu, że wiem, że znajdzie go w sklepie Best Denki, jak będziecie wracać przez Fukuokę. Widziałem w Internecie.

\- Oczywiście. Podgrzewany. Best Denki. Fukuoka - zanotował Georgij. - Przekazać Yu... Yur...

Zatrzymał się. Hm... Ostatnio dużo zapisków dotyczyło japońskiego Yuuriego i Rosjanin podejrzewał, że w ferworze wydarzeń imiona obu "Yurich" mogą zacząć mu się mieszać. Z tego powodu Popovich szybko przemianował rosyjskiego kolegę na Yurio. Łatwo wpadało w ucho, a poza tym Viktor tak go nazywał, więc pewnie był to jego oficjalny pseudonim artystyczny czy coś.

Chwilę potem Rosjanin pożegnał się z Yakovem i już miał ruszyć w dalszą przechadzkę po stoiskach, kiedy za jego plecami rozległ się zduszony okrzyk. Jego autorem okazał się być właśnie Plisetsky, który przeciskał się między przechodniami i z istnym obłędem w oczach poszukiwał ratunku.

\- Ge... Georgij?! - wydyszał, przypadając do starszego kolegi, by ukryć się za jego plecami. - Dlaczego... Ty... Te dziwne majtki...

\- Ach, chodzi ci o fundoshi? Chciałem poczuć tutejszy klimat - oznajmił zupełnie nieporuszony Popovich, zerkając przez ramię na wycieńczonego biegiem nastolatka. - Cóż się stało?

\- Aniołki. Przyszły po mnie - wysapał. - Muszę się ukryć.

\- Hmm... Powiadają, że "najłatwiej ukryć w lesie liść" – rzucił sentencjonalnie starszy Rosjanin. - W takim razie co powiesz na to, aby się przebrać i zniknąć w tłumie noszących fundoshi?

\- Chyba cię pogięło, staruchu - odciął się Yurio, na co Georgij wzruszył tylko ramionami.

„Młodość" stwierdził i zanim Plisetsky zdążył rzucić jeszcze jakimś komentarzem, Popovich poszedł w dalszą drogę, zostawiając chłopaka na pastwę fanek. Nie, nie był obrażony. Po prostu nie miał nic lepszego do zaproponowania, a czas go naglił. Chciał zwiedzić cały obszar festiwalu i zdążyć jeszcze na paradę, a musiał...

Georgij zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał się za siebie. Blond czupryna umknęła w bok, chowając się za koszem na śmieci. Popovich wrócił do spaceru, by po kilkunastu krokach znów się zatrzymać i spostrzec, że jego ogon ukrył się za cienkim słupkiem rozstawionego w pobliżu stoiska ze słodyczami. Chłopak udawał, że zainteresował się jabłkami w cukrze.

\- Czy stało się coś jeszcze? - zagaił Georgij, podchodząc do stalkującego go Yurio. - Może się zgubiłeś?

\- Ja? Zgubiłem? – obruszył się natychmiast nastolatek. – Bardzo śmiesznie! Zupełnie nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Ja się nie gubię, ja tylko... kroczę alternatywną ścieżką!

Popovich założył ręce na piersi i przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Rozumiem to doskonale. To ważne, żeby odnaleźć właściwą drogę, na końcu której jawić się będzie twój cel. Ale nie zapominaj, aby w trakcie podróży towarzyszyła ci miłość, bo tylko ona jest w stanie...

\- Dobra, dobra, stop, nie rozpędzaj się! – nie wytrzymał Yurio, zaciskając dłonie na skroniach. - Nie chcę twojego mentorowania! Po prostu straciłem z oczu tych matołów, Katsudona i Łysola w sensie, i nie umiem znaleźć drogi powrotnej do nich, okej?

\- Och, poczekaj. To będzie tak...

Zainspirowany słowami chłopaka Georgij wyciągnął swój kajet i długopis, po czym mrucząc cicho pod nosem, zapisał nowe haiku:

_\- Zgubione kocię_

_na gwarnym festiwalu_

_straciło panów._

Yurio zgrzytnął zębami tak mocno, że niemal całkowicie starł z nich szkliwo. Zaczął poważnie tęsknić za dwoma idiotami. Swoimi idiotami.

***

O wiele spokojniej bawiła się dwójka innych łyżwiarzy - może z tego względu, że dzieliły ich tylko dwa lata różnicy, może warunki były o wiele dogodniejsze i spokojniejsze, a może dlatego, że zwyczajnie stanowili parę zgranych przyjaciółmi. Leo i Guang-Hong siedzieli na ławce, obserwując z jej bezpiecznego poziomu krzątających się dookoła sprzedawców i tancerzy.

\- Wiesz co? - zdradził po chwili milczenia Amerykanin, biorąc z tacki między nimi nabite na patyczek kulki takoyaki. - Ostatnio myślałem nad "wa-pro". No wiesz, programie do jakiegoś japońskiego motywu.

\- To przez ten festiwal? - próbował zgadnąć Guang-Hong, na co Leo westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wbijając wzrok w lampiony ponad nimi.

\- Tak i nie. Zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać odkąd zobaczyłem programy Caroliny Kostner z tego roku. "God of Thunder" i "Bonzo's Montreux" - wymienił.

\- Ach, te. Masz rację, przykuwały uwagę. Aż chciało się wybijać stopami rytm - zgodził się Chińczyk.

\- Co nie? – ucieszył się Leo, po czym zjadł kolejną kulkę z kawałkami ośmiornicy. - Szczególnie podobało mi się użycie bębnów i innych mocnych dźwięków w połączeniu z jej techniką. Sprawia, że w jednej chwili przypominasz sobie o tych występach.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Z podobnego powodu zapadł mi w pamięć program krótki Akio Sasakiego, kiedy jechał do "Japanese Dance No.5" - wspomniał Guang-Hong, machając pustym szpikulcem po takoyaki na prawo i lewo niczym miniaturową szpadą. - Te efekty dźwiękowe brzmiały zupełnie jak odgłosy walki ninja!

Obaj łyżwiarze wyraźnie się rozmarzyli.

\- Ninja są super – stwierdził prostodusznie Ji, na co Leo od razu mu przytaknął.

\- W ogóle miecze są super – doprecyzował, trącając swoim patyczkiem patyczek kolegi. - Znasz program galowy "Concierto de Aranjuez" Tatsukiego Machidy? Jego ruchy świetnie imitowały walkę bronią białą.

\- O, to ja pamiętam jeszcze "Seimei" od Yuzuru Hanyuu – pochwalił się Guang-Hong, stawiając opór w miniaturowej walce. - Wyglądał jak prawdziwy samuraj. Taki... dostojny.

\- Widzisz? Waleczne motywy są super rozpoznawalne. Ach... Chciałbym kiedyś stworzyć swój własny, niepowtarzalny program wa-pro, który pasowałby do mojego stylu... – zakończył Leo, poddając bitwę.

Obaj łyżwiarze odłożyli patyczki na pustą tackę i przenieśli wzrok z powrotem na Japończyków uwijających się przy fantazyjnych rzeźbach. Westchnęli niemal synchronicznie. Marzyła im się chwila sławy, ale przy obecnej konkurencji w postaci Viktora, Chrisa, JJa czy Yuuriego musieli wyjść z naprawdę przełomowym pomysłem, żeby się wybić.

Nagle w oczach Leo błysnęła iskra geniuszu. Albo szaleństwa. Zależy jak spojrzeć.

\- A może by tak...

***

"To fundoshi ma ekstremalnie świetny styl!" pomyślał Emil, z niemałym zafascynowaniem gapiąc się na stoisko, gdzie sprzedawano oraz wypożyczano tradycyjne ubrania.

Nekola razem z przyciągniętym na festiwal Michelem chadzali od budki do budki i od namiotu do namiotu, szukając czegoś do roboty albo chociaż pomysłu, który można by wykorzystać do jakiegoś kolejnego ice show bądź programu galowego. Ledwie skończyła się jedna impreza, a czeski duch rywalizacji już czuł, że trzeba zrobić coś jeszcze lepszego i jeszcze bardziej zaskakującego niż najbardziej wariacki program Viktora. A poprzeczka była ustawiona całkiem wysoko.

I tak skończyli przy pawilonie z yukatami i innego tego typu ciuchami, gdzie Emil szczególnie intensywnie przypatrywał się bardzo długiemu fundoshi. Wyglądało tak, jakby było jakąś parodią ślubnego welonu... Włoch skrzywił się na to skojarzenie. Oczywiście widział również oczywisty zachwyt wymalowany na brodatej twarzy kumpla, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Czech nie był w stanie zamilknąć na dłużej niż dwie minuty, więc po chwili wreszcie odkleił wzrok od japońskiej przepaski i spojrzał wyczekująco na Michele'a.

\- Ej, Mickey, a czy próbowałeś może powietrznego łyżwiarstwa? – rzucił bez związku z oglądanymi ubraniami.

\- Kiedyś - mruknął w odpowiedzi Crispino, na co Emil wyszczerzył się stanowczo zbyt szeroko i białozębnie, żeby nie miał w tym wszystkim jakiegoś ukrytego interesu. I faktycznie już po kilku sekundach milczenia podzielił się swoim planem.

\- Ekstra! W takim razie może zrobimy wspólny program galowy na przyszły sezon, co? Przebijemy Viktora i Yuuriego i przygotujemy jeszcze bardziej niesamowite widowisko! - zapalił się Nekola, a potem znów spojrzał na stoisko. - Z takimi fundoshi nie tylko bylibyśmy wolni, ale moglibyśmy polecieć w kosmos...!

Michele westchnął ciężko. Zaczęło się.

\- Nie jesteśmy astronautami – zauważył dość ozięble, ale Emil zupełnie go nie słyszał. Łyżwiarz właśnie odlatywał w stronę własnego fantastycznego wszechświata.

\- A tam, w przestrzeni, walczylibyśmy z armią najeźdźców z innej planety! – rozmarzył się Czech, wskazując dłonią w stronę rozgwieżdżonego nieba, jakby widział tam statek wroga. - Dzięki mocy fundoshi zrobilibyśmy fuzję zdolną pokonać nawet najstraszliwszych kosmitów!

\- Nie widzi mi się to – obstawał przy swoim Crispino, na co Emil spojrzał na kolegę z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem.

\- Skoro nie chcesz, to zapytam Sarę, czy nie chciałaby ze mną... – zaczął, gdy przed jego nosem pojawiła się wkurzona twarz Michele'a z wyraźnie pulsującą żyłką na skroni.

\- Ani. Mi się. WAŻ - wyrzęził i już miał zastosować jakiś obezwładniający chwyt na Emilu, gdyby nagle w ich pobliżu nie pojawiły się znajome sylwetki.

Crispino z ledwością powstrzymał rządzę mordu. Wiedział, że gdyby przyszło co do czego, to przybyła dwójka łyżwiarzy mogła zaświadczyć przed sądem na jego niekorzyść. Zajmie się Emilem kiedy indziej. Ciszej. I bez świadków.

\- Czółko! - przywitał się Leo, a tuż obok niego ręką machał Guang-Hong. - Co robicie?

\- Chcemy wypróbować betonowe buciki – stwierdził zimno Mickey.

\- Oglądamy fundoshi. Ekstra, nie? - zareklamował za to Nekola, wskazując na stoisko. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu tu, że wciąż sterczał z plecami wygiętymi w jakiś czterdziestostopniowy łuk, dzięki któremu unikał kontaktu z czołem Michele'a.

Młodsi łyżwiarze otworzyli usta i wydali z siebie przeciągły pomruk podziwu nad geniuszem lokalnej mody.

\- Och, czytałem o nich w przewodniku po Hasetsu, który wręczyła nam mama Yuuriego – podzielił się Chińczyk. - Dzięki takim przebraniom moglibyśmy potrenować bycie ninja!

\- Ninja? Nieee, no co wy. Nie możemy zrobić czegoś tak głupiego - stwierdził Emil, wykrzywiając okolone zarostem usta w grymasie nieprzekonania. Crispino posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie pod tytułem "i to powiedział gość proponujący kosmiczne walki".

\- A ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Sam wspominałeś o gali, nie? - stwierdził od razu Michele, biorąc stronę Guang-Honga. - Gdy Sara była mała, uwielbiała słuchać opowieści o ninja, więc... zrobiłbym dla niej trochę pamiątkowych zdjęć.

\- Czyli jest nas trzech - ucieszył się Ji. Po chwili spojrzał prosząco na Emila. - Naprawdę się nie przyłączysz?

\- Ej, tego nie powiedziałem! Oczywiście, że macie mój miecz. A nawet fundoshi - zapewnił gorąco Nekola, po czym uniósł kciuk do góry i mrugnął. - We czwórkę będą z nas prawdziwe Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja!

\- Okej, to przegłosowane - stwierdził z uśmiechem Leo. Nie czekając na dalsze argumenty Emila na temat wyższości kosmicznych ninja nad zwykłymi, podszedł do stoiska. Amerykanin przywołał skinieniem dłoni sprzedawcę i rzucając okiem w stronę trzymanego przewodnika, zagadnął: - _Przepraszam! Czy możemy..._

***

Czy była to kwestia cudu, zdolności oratorskich, daru przekonywania czy może pewnej dozy festiwalowego szaleństwa - ciężko stwierdzić. Niemniej cała trójka łyżwiarzy w osobach Viktora Nikiforova, Christophe'a Giacomettiego i, co najważniejsze, Katsukiego Yuuriego ostatecznie skończyła przebrana w niebieskie happi do kompletu z krótkimi, śnieżnobiałymi fundoshi. Wszyscy wydawali się zadowoleni... poza jedną, dość oczywistą osobą.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął wesoło Viktor, wdzięcząc się przed lekko przybitym Japończykiem z nie mniejszą gracją co modelki na sesjach zdjęciowych. - No i co powiesz? Pasje mi ten strój? Nigdzie mnie nie opina?

\- No przecież, że leży doskonale - odpowiedział z nieukrywanym rozdrażnieniem Yuuri. - Razem z Chrisem możecie się poszczycić idealnymi sylwetkami nawet poza sezonem, więc to oczywiste, że w takich strojach będziecie wyglądać wyjątkowo dobrze. Nie to co... niektórzy – skończył mrukliwie.

\- Och, Yuuri... - Viktor zachichotał. Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim, hehe, lodzie, ale wprost nie mógł się oprzeć, żeby nie podenerwować uroczo naburmuszonego łyżwiarza jeszcze odrobinę bardziej. Zbliżył się więc do niego i pogładził palcem po nieznacznie zaokrąglonym brzuchu. - Rozumiem, że mamy przerwę w sezonach, ale czy ta twoja fałdka nad fundoshi nie jest odrobinę za duża?

\- Tak, mam sterczący brzuch - burknął Yuuri. - I co z tego? Właśnie dlatego mówiłem wam jak najęty, że nie chcę się przebierać w tak skąpy strój... Uch, może zakryję to jakoś happi - stwierdził, rozwiązując pasek płaszcza. Nagle mężczyzna zadrżał, starając się szczelniej owinąć cienkimi połami ubrania. - I jeszcze zrobiło się dziwnie zimno...

\- Tak? - zdziwił się Viktor, unosząc twarz ku niebu. – Zupełnie nie czuję wiatru. Powiedziałbym nawet, że jest wyjątkowo ciepło.

\- Nieważne. To pewnie przez fundoshi - westchnął Katsuki, po czym rozejrzał się po okolicy. - Ciekawe gdzie są pozostali? Niedługo zacznie się parada. Przydałoby się zebrać wszystkich chętnych w jednym miejscu.

\- To może... - Giacometti odchrząknął, zamierzając dać kolejny popis japońszczyzny przy zaproponowaniu "ja pomogę", lecz zamiast tego powiedział: - _Ja rozbiorę._

Viktor położył dłoń na ramieniu szwajcarskiego kolegi.

\- Wiesz, Chris, jeśli spróbujesz rozebrać się choć bardziej niż już jesteś, to możesz zostać uznany za kryminalistę. Obyczajowego.

Yuuri miał na końcu języka stwierdzenie, że Viktor dzień wcześniej wcale nie był lepszy, kiedy rozciągał się nago na dachu lokalnego zamku, ale ostatecznie zmilczał tę uwagę. W końcu sam też wziął udział w tym nietypowym treningu.

W czasie gdy Katsuki walczył sam ze sobą, skonfliktowany między wstydem a kąśliwymi uwagami, pozostali mężczyźni obgadywali już kolejną kluczową kwestię festiwalowej zabawy. Po uściśnięciu sobie dłoni na znak zgody łyżwiarze wdrapali się na pobliską tratwę, a potem Viktor uniósł przyjaciela na wyprostowanych rękach i zaczął nim obracać w pozie przypominającą zwiewną primabalerinę.

Którą Chris, nomen omen, nie był. Prędzej primabaleronem.

\- C-co wy właściwie wyprawiacie?! – zawołał Yuuri, kiedy tylko spostrzegł wygłupiających się kumpli.

\- Udaję seksowny plaster bekonu, aby wszyscy mnie zauważyli! - odkrzyknął cienko Chris.

\- To nie zadziała! Nie ma mowy żeby ktokolwiek tu... - obruszył się Katsuki i w tej samej sekundzie dostrzegł Georgija i Yurio, przeciskających się przez tłum przechodniów - ...przyszedł!

\- Boże, wreszcie - wystękał zasapany Plisetsky, przystając obok Yuuriego. Obrzucił go przelotnym spojrzeniem i uniósł wysoko brwi. - Wy też?

\- "Też"? - powtórzył zdziwiony Yuuri, a potem przyjrzał się nastolatkowi, dostrzegając poniżej happi charakterystyczną część ubioru. - Yurio!

\- No co? – burknął chłopak, zataczając ręką krąg wokół siebie. - Fundoshi ukryją inne fundoshi, nie? Ja się tylko dostosowuję. I, jak widzę, wcale nie jestem jedyny.

Zadarł głowę, a za jego przykładem poszli także Yuuri i Georgij. Wpatrzyli się w wirujących na tratwie łyżwiarzy, aż wreszcie ich milczenie przyciągnęło uwagę Szwajcara.

\- En~ya~ - pozdrowił ich z góry Chris, trzepocząc rzęsami, na co Popovich przeniósł skonfundowane spojrzenie na Katsukiego.

\- Co to znaczy? – zapytał o najmniej dziwną rzecz w zestawieniu, ale Yuuri nie narzekał. Dzięki temu mógł łatwiej udawać, że nic dziwnego nie działo się ponad ich głowami.

\- To takie japońskie "davai" – wyjaśnił w skrócie, na co Georgij wyciągnął nieodłączny notes i czym prędzej sporządził stosowne notatki.

W tym samym czasie Yurio, który odmawiał wątpliwej przyjemności patrzenia na tyłek Viktora czy Chrisa, wypatrzył coś w odległym tłumie. A może raczej – kogoś.

\- No nie... Kolejni?! - jęknął.

Po chwili okazało się, że to czteroosobowa grupa łyżwiarzy przybyła przyciągnięta "seksownym szwajcarskim bekonem". Ku zgorszeniu Rosyjskiej Wróżki, Guang-Hong, Leo, Emil i Michele również nosili fundoshi, choć ich były zdecydowanie dłuższe i sięgały w najlepszym przypadku do połowy łydek (jak w przypadku wysokiego Nekoli), a w najgorszym - prawie do kostek (jak u Ji).

\- Mówiłem wam, że to Chris wykonuje to obracane podnoszenie! - zauważył Guang-Hong z wyraźną dumą w głosie. - Mam prawdziwy instynkt ninja!

\- Ninja? - upewnił się Georgij, na co Leo i Emil skwapliwie pokiwali głowami.

\- Dokładnie. Ćwiczyliśmy bycie ninja dla poprawienia naszych programów wa-pro - wyznał Amerykanin konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- W jaki sposób noszenie fundoshi jest związane z... wa-pro? – zdziwił się Yuuri, kiedy już udało mu się przywołać Viktora i Chrisa z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Powiedzmy, że wczuwamy się w klimat - doprecyzował Crispino, starając się wyglądać na bardziej pewnego siebie niż czuł się w rzeczywistości.

Katsuki nie drążył tematu. Podejrzewał, że nie był jedyną ofiarą tej nowej mody na fundoshi.

Chris okazał się jednak o wiele bardziej ciekawski i o wiele mniej taktowny, dlatego w mgnieniu oka pojawił się tuż przy Włochu, posyłając mu już na wstępie markowy uśmiech.

\- O, Michele - zagadnął. - Myślałem, że zamierzałeś wylecieć razem z Sarą. Co cię tu zatrzymało?

\- Nic takiego. Emil powiedział, że muszę zobaczyć coś... „ekstremalnie fajnego" i dlatego zostałem - odparł z pewnym niesmakiem, spoglądając po kolei na fundoshi wszystkich, jakby to ono miało być obiektem zachwytu, ale coś nie wyszło. - A poza tym miałem akurat chwilę wolnego.

\- A tak naprawdę Sara wyjechała z Milą do Kanady na babską wyprawę i zabroniła mu jechać - wypaplał beztrosko Czech, czym nie zaskarbił sobie sympatii kolegi. Wręcz przeciwnie, został zgromiony wzrokiem, co spłynęło po pełnym optymizmu Emilu jak woda po kaczce.

\- Phichit już pojechał, prawda? - upewnił się Yuuri. - Muszę go potem przeprosić, że nie udało mi się go odprowadzić na lotnisko, ale byłem zawalony pomaganiem rodzicom w onsenie.

\- Spoko, gadałem z nim. Nie gniewa się - uspokoił natychmiast Leo. - Poza tym strasznie żałował, że musi już uciekać, ale sam wiesz. Celestino męczył go, że muszą wracać do domu dokręcać programy na kolejne Grand Prix.

\- O. Jak już przy nowościach jesteśmy, to słyszałem, że choreografię do kolejnego programu Seung-gila będzie robił Kenji Miyamoto! - zdradził Chińczyk, który na czas nieobecności Taja piastował urząd naczelnego plotkarskiego informatora.

\- Rozumiem... Czyli wszyscy przygotowują się na przyszły sezon... - mruknął do siebie Yuuri, ale Guang-Hong tego nie usłyszał. Zamiast tego zbliżył się do Katsukiego i spojrzał na niego z jakimś specyficznym rodzajem zaciekawienia.

\- Słuchaj, Yuuri, tak się przy okazji zastanawiałem... - zaczął powoli. - Czemu sam nie przygotujesz czegoś w stylu wa-pro, skoro jesteś Japończykiem?

\- To nie do końca mój typ muzyki, nie mój sposób ekspresji... No i wiesz, nie jestem jedynym reprezentantem Japonii. Może zapytasz o to Minamiego? – zaproponował.

\- Chciałbym, ale wrócił już do Fukuoki. Mówił, że ma egzaminy i musi się uczyć – odparł wyraźnie niepocieszony Guang-Hong. - Ale powiedział mi, że bardzo mu zależało na tym, aby poczuć atmosferę panującą na festiwalu, bo chce wykorzystać to jako inspirację do programów.

\- Naprawdę? - Yuuri odetchnął przez nos, starając się zebrać myśli. Po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i zajrzał do folderu z kamery. - Okej, w takim razie wyślę mu filmik, który zrobiłem na poprzednim Hasetsu Kunchi. Może przyda mu się jako porównanie. I ten... mówisz, że się uczy? No to "powodzenia na egzaminach" - wystukał na klawiaturze.

\- Dzięki - rzucił Guang-Hong. - Chociaż pamiętam, że Minami mówił to raczej w kontekście festiwalu Hakata Gion Yamakasa.

\- O, o, wiem, o który biega! – Do rozmowy niespodziewanie włączył się Yurio. - Jak byłem na lotnisku w Fukuoce, to wyczytałem w tamtejszym informatorze, że ich festiwal jest większy i bardziej czadowy niż ten tutaj. I w ogóle w Fukuoce można znaleźć o wiele więcej rzeczy do robienia. Mają tam Best Denki, taki ekstra sklep z mnóstwem elektronicznych nowinek. W Hasetsu kompletnie nie ma takich miejscówek!

\- A pomyślałeś, że to dlatego, że Fukuoka jest po prostu większa niż Hasetsu? - odparł nie bez przekąsu Yuuri. - To naturalne, że większe miasto daje większe perspektywy. I to nie tylko na zakupy. Nawet na spełnianie swoich marzeń.

\- Yuuri. - Do Katsukiego podszedł Viktor. Nie wiadomo było, ile słyszał z całej rozmowy, ale jego lekko karcący ton wskazywał na to, że wyłapał przynajmniej ostatnią wypowiedź. - Nie powinieneś robić podobnych porównań. Nieważne, czy coś wydaje się lepsze, czy nie. Powinieneś skupić się na sobie i swoich programach. Szczególnie na tym ostatnim.

\- Jasne... - Japończyk zauważalnie przygasł, opuścił ramiona, a plecy przygarbił. – Wybacz. To idiotyczne, że zgrywam takiego "senpaia" i wysyłam Minamiemu filmiki z Hasetsu, skoro wiem, że Yamakasa jest fajniejsza... W porządku, już nie będę porównywać. Skupię się na programach. Zresztą, skoro mówienie głupot tak dobrze mi idzie, to może w kolejnym sezonie powinienem wystąpić jako klaun... - wymruczał niemal niesłyszalnie.

Najpierw zbłaźnił się z fundoshi, a teraz nie dość, że wychodził na obrażalskiego, to jeszcze uważał się za jakiegoś wielkiego speca od lokalnych zabaw, chociaż pięć lat studiów spędził w Detroit. Brawo, Yuuri. Świetny z ciebie gospodarz. Pierwsza klasa. Podstawówki.

Japończyk rzucił jeszcze okiem na trzymany smartfon, gdzie na samym dole komunikatora widniała informacja o dostarczonej do Kenjirou wiadomości. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego pomoc okaże się przydatna chociaż jednej osobie, ale...

\- Minami nie odpowiada – skonstatował po minucie. No tak. W sumie czego się spodziewał...

\- A właśnie! Skoro o filmikach mowa, to wygląda na to, że Minami szczególnie mocno zafascynował się programem Takahito Mury - zdradził Viktor Guang-Hongowi. Katsuki uniósł głowę i spojrzał niepewnie na Rosjanina.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Przypadkiem usłyszałem, kiedy rano opowiadał o tym w Yu-topii. Minami wydawał się pod naprawdę wielkim wrażeniem dowolnego Mury z 2012... I dodał, że w przyszłości "chce stworzyć podobny program jak on!" - zaintonował Viktor cienkim, uroczym głosikiem, niemal perfekcyjnie imitującym małego Japończyka.

\- Och, no tak. Mura był wtedy świetny - przytaknął mu Yuuri, wzdychając nieznacznie na wspomnienie niesamowitego występu. W głosie dało się słyszeć szacunek i pewną smutną nutę. - Wygrał tym dowolnym Cztery Kontynenty w 2014 roku. To był naprawdę dobry przejazd. Sam chyba nigdy nie byłbym w stanie wystąpić do tak bohaterskiego programu.

\- A wiecie, że Minami tak bardzo podziwia Murę, że nawet odtworzył "Shoguna"? - podzielił się Gunag-Hong, szukając czegoś w komórce. - Zupełnie tak jak Yuuri zrobił to ze "Stammi vicino" Viktora.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, chwila. Minami... podziwia Murę? - wydukał Katsuki, ściskając mimowolnie dłoń na komórce. Komórce, w której na odpowiedź wciąż czekała jego wiadomość z przesłanym filmem.

Atmosfera nagle zauważalnie stężała, choć Yuuri nie był pewien, czy to odgłosy festiwalu przycichły, czy to zwiększył się szum w jego uszach. Dziwne. Dziwne... Niby to stwierdzenie nic nie znaczyło, ale w połączeniu z pozostałymi drobnymi szpilkami jak wystający nad fundoshi brzuch, cierpki komentarz Yurio o Hasetsu czy brak zainteresowania ze strony małego Kenjirou spowodowały, że Katsuki poczuł się odrzucony. Zazdrość przemieszana z zawodem złapała go za gardło i nie puszczała, aż przed oczami zaczęło mu się robić ciemno.

 _Minami podziwia Murę_ powtórzył ciężki, niski głos w jego głowie.

_Podziwia. Podziwia..._

_Dla Minamiego zostanie takim łyżwiarzem jak Mura jest jego marzeniem._

_Jego marzeniem... marzeniem... marzeniem..._

Yuuri nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie mógł nawet odetchnąć. Był coraz bardziej przytłoczony faktem, że Minami podziwiał Murę i chciał być taki jak on. Jak Mura. Nie jak on. Jak inny on. Nie on... Nie ten. Nie tak. Czyli... Czyli...

_Czyli Minami wcale nie podziwia mnie? Ale... ale ja... nie chcę..._

Głęboki głos w głowie Yuuriego przybrał na sile.

_Nie chcę... Nie chcę... NIE CHCĘ..._

_To naprawdę boli!_ załkał, czując, jak w płucach brakuje mu powietrza, a pnącza strachu owijają się wokół klatki piersiowej niczym przy ataku lęku. _Myślałem, że chce być taki jak ja!_

\- Yuuri, czy wszystko w porządku? - Viktor zaniepokoił się tym, że Yuuri drżał na całym ciele, choć nie wyglądało to jak atak zimna, o którym napominał wcześniej. Dreszcze wydawały się jakieś takie... groźniejsze.

\- Minami! - wyrzucił z siebie płaczliwie Katsuki, obejmując się ramionami.

Myśli w głowie Japończyka zaczęły się robić coraz bardziej chaotyczne, jakby mętne, gęste, niespójne, aż wreszcie pewne nieco rozpaczliwe słowa Kenjirou rozbrzmiały echem w pamięci. "Wcale nie masz żadnej "ciemnej przeszłości"! Proszę, nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów tylko dlatego, że tak długo cię podziwiałem i dążyłem, żeby cię doścignąć!"

Więc mimo tego wyznania Yuuri wcale nie był kimś, kto zainspirował Minamiego do jazdy na łyżwach? A może tak naprawdę nigdy nie był dla niego wzorem? Tak bardzo się starał, czuł taką radość, że ktoś w niego wierzy, że uznaje za idola... I nagle okazało się, że w rzeczywistości oszukiwał sam siebie. Że nie miał nic. Że był do niczego. Jak zawsze.

Jedyne, co wiedział, to że...

\- To boli! - wyrwało się z piersi Yuuriego.

Znikąd zerwał się wiatr, sprawiając, że wszyscy łyżwiarze cofnęli się o krok od festiwalowej tratwy. Chociaż rozpaczliwy komentarz Katsukiego wskazywał na to, że działo się z nim coś niedobrego, nikt nie wiedział, co należy robić. Nawet Viktor, który z niepokojem obserwował, jak Japończyk nagle zwiesza głowę i ukrywa twarz w cieniu okularów i czarnej grzywki.

\- Yuuri wygląda, jakby się załamał... - szepnął Nikiforov, marszcząc brwi. Tylko że ten atak wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle i Viktor zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować, aby nie zranić ani nie pogorszyć stanu Japończyka.

Guang-Hong przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Czy ja dobrze widzę, czy wokół Yuuriego zaczyna się gromadzić jakiś cień? - zwrócił uwagę Chińczyk, na co pozostali zaczęli mrużyć oczy.

\- Przecież... To wygląda jak Kałamarnica Ciemności! - zawołał z niedowierzaniem Viktor.

Jakkolwiek wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, gęstniejący cień, który otoczył ramiona oraz pas Yuuriego, faktycznie przybrał kształt wijących się, mglistych macek. W połączeniu z tym, że mężczyzna zaczął do siebie mamrotać, można było odnieść wrażenie, że Japończyka opętał jakiś duch.

\- Zawsze podziwiałem Viktora, a Minami podziwiał mnie, czyli jestem dla Minamiego tym, kim jest dla mnie Viktor, a to znaczy, że... a to znaczy... że... jestem Viktorem – szeptał Yuuri. - Ale jeśli Minami podziwia Murę, to wtedy to on tak naprawdę jest Viktorem. Dwóch Viktorów? Trzech Viktorów? Nie, nie, musi być jeden... Ale wtedy to oznacza... że Viktor Nikiforov jest japońskim łyżwiarzem! Viktor... Mura Takahito... Nikiforov!

Katsuki złapał się za głowę i zaczął tarmosić włosy, jakby tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie umiał już nawet powiedzieć, jak się nazywa. Czy jest człowiekiem. Czy w ogóle istnieje. Chciał tylko jednego. Musiał to wiedzieć. Musiał.

\- Ha... Ha... Podziwiaj mnie... Podziwiaj.. mnie... Podziwiaj mnie. PODZIWIAJ MNIE – krzyczał coraz głośniej.

Ciemność w kształcie macek zgęstniała i otoczyła pierś Yuuriego, wnikając wprost do jego serca. Wtedy Japończyk wyprężył się i uniósł głowę w stronę nieba.

\- TO BOLI! - zawył. - MINAMIII...!

\- Yuuri wygląda strasznie! - jęknął Leo, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Milczenie pozostałych oniemiałych łyżwiarzy wydawało się potwierdzać te słowa.

\- Muszę czym prędzej... wysłać filmik... Phichitowi... - Guang-Hong skakał w miejscu, próbując złapać sieć, by jak najprędzej skonsultować się z Tajem, ale na próżno. Zresztą, na jakiekolwiek porady było już za późno.

\- AAA!

Yuuri znów desperacko wrzasnął, po czym nagle umilkł i zwiesił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Wyglądał jak marionetka, której ktoś przeciął linki. Straszna cisza trwała może kilka sekund, gdy nagle łyżwiarz bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia wyskoczył ponad tratwę i wylądował tuż obok czarnej figury.

\- Ta Kałamarnica wykonała potrójnego axla. Tak po prostu. W miejscu – szepnął z niemałym zaskoczeniem Viktor.

Ale to nie był koniec przykrych niespodzianek. Z ust Japończyka zaczęła wydobywać się jakaś czarna substancja, przypominająca atrament zmieszany z mgłą. Ciemna, gęsta, lepka wydzielina zaczęła pełznąć wzdłuż piersi w dół, by zatrzymać się gdzieś około kolan, tworząc coś na kształt chmury.

\- Hej, co się dzieje? Od Katsukiego bije dziwnie posępna aura. – Michele zadrżał na widok kolegi.

\- I wygląda jakby rzygał - stwierdził prawie że stoicko Yurio. - Może to przez to, że wczoraj za dużo wypił?

\- Nie wydaje mi się. - Emil pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś wymiotował w tak ekstremalnie nietypowy sposób. Przecież to czarne coś ciągle kłębi się w powietrzu! To nie jest normalne! Nawet jak na kaca!

\- Hej! Kim... Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - zawołał w przypływie odwagi Guang-Hong, kierując obiektyw komórki wprost na Yuuriego.

Jeśli spodziewali się usłyszeć od Japończyka jakieś „nabrałem was!", albo „no przecież, że Katsuki Yuuri, a kim miałbym być?", to zdecydowanie się przeliczyli. Koszmar stawał się jawą, a Yuuri... Yuuriego nie było. Jego świadomość została zepchnięta na samo dno pamięci, pojmana przez macki pradawnego bóstwa.

\- Zwą mnie Pozostałością Kałamarnicy Ciemności. - Głos Katsukiego, niski i głęboki, wskazywał na to, że odzywał się duch, który przejął jego ciało. Opętany Japończyk uśmiechnął się kpiąco, spoglądając z góry na pozostałych łyżwiarzy. - Istnieje takie miejsce, gdzie nie dotrzecie, dopóki nie będziecie mieć marzenia zbyt wielkiego, by udźwignąć je samodzielnie. Ja nazywam je... rozpaczą.

Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Przed nim rozciągał się widok na cały festiwal, na którym bawiły się tysiące mieszkańców Hasetsu. Tysiące osób do zniewolenia i zabicia. Ale oczy Kałamarnicy sięgały dalej. Znacznie, znacznie dalej.

\- I dlatego wszystko na tym świecie powinno zostać zniszczone - stwierdził, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na zgromadzoną u jego stóp garstkę mężczyzn, a potem rozciągnął usta w szerokim, szpetnym uśmiechu. - M... Mh... Muahahahaha!

Szaleńczy śmiech, który potrafił jeżyć włosy na karku i mrozić krew w żyłach, wywołał w łyżwiarzach dość skrajne reakcje.

\- Och. Zniszczenie świata faktycznie może być dość nieprzyjemne w skutkach - przyznał Chris, wspierając twarz na rozłożonej dłoni.

\- Jego śmiech przypomina mi jakiegoś ostatniego bossa z gry komputerowej - zauważył Michele.

\- Szczerze? Lilia czasami śmieje się w identyczny sposób - dorzucił Yurio i skrzywił się na to wspomnienie.

\- Yuuri, nie wygłupiaj się! - zawołał Emil do Kałamarnico-Yuuriego. – Zimno ci? Jesteś głodny? To dlatego tak szalejesz?

\- Och, to prawda, jestem głodny... - odpowiedział, chichocząc. - Ale głodny zagłady świata.

\- Phichit się o ciebie martwi! – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Guang-Hong uniósł komórkę, chociaż tak po prawdzie trudno było dostrzec, co widniało na ekranie. - Zejdź na dół i zadzwoń do niego!

\- Nie muszę dzwonić. I nie muszę nic robić, bo zwyczajnie zamierzam zniszczyć ten świat. - Japończyk rozłożył szeroko ręce na boki. - Wszyscy skończycie w piekle! Ahahahahaha!

\- To na nic - westchnął Leo.

\- A co gorsza ta substancja, która wydostaje się z ust Katsukiego, to czarna materia - zakomunikował Georgij znad swojego notesu wszechwiedzy.

\- Czarna materia?! – Kiedy tylko Yurio to usłyszał, wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Yuuriego. Tym razem nie patrzył na niego jak na totalnego karalucha. Teraz widział w nim mocarnego karalucha. - Wow! Ale czadowo!

\- Substancja ta powstaje w wyniku nagromadzenia się negatywnych uczuć takich jak zazdrość - kontynuował Georgij uczonym tonem - które przyciągają "ankoku ika aramitama" i pozwalają jej posiąść ciało rozgniewanej osoby. Już raz miała miejsce podobna sytuacja. Dawno, dawno temu Kałamarnica Ciemności stworzyła czarną dziurę wypełnioną czarną materią i za jej pomocą starała się zniszczyć świat.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - zdziwił się Chris, zaglądając Rosjaninowi przez ramię.

\- Wyczytałem z przewodnika napisanego przez pana Katsukiego - wyjaśnił, unosząc wzrok znad kartek notesu. - To niezwykle interesujące kompendium wiedzy. Zawiera szczegółową historię tego miasta, począwszy od...

\- Okej, okej, cieszymy się. Będziesz mógł nam o tym opowiedzieć w drodze powrotnej do Petersburga - powstrzymał go Viktor, do tej pory wyjątkowo cichy. Odetchnął nieco głębiej, otrząsając się z szoku po przemianie Yuuriego, po czym skinął głową w kierunku tratwy. - Póki co zajmijmy się ratowaniem świnki z macek kałamarnicy.

Jak się zaledwie chwilę potem okazało - nie tylko Yuuri potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy. Czarna materia, która zdołała się nagromadzić dookoła opętanego Japończyka, uformowała coś na kształt portalu i zaczęła wciągać do swego wnętrza okoliczne przedmioty. Najpierw nikt nie zwracał uwagi na furkoczące kimona i znikające w otchłani liście czy papierki, aż w pewnym momencie rosnący ciąg powietrza porwał w górę stojącego najbliżej Michele'a. Włoch stracił grunt pod nogami i już szybował na spotkanie śmierci, gdyby w ostatniej chwili jego długiego fundoshi nie złapał Emil. Czech na chwilę zawisł na białej szarfie niczym w pozie z programu galowego, wdzięcząc się jak na prawdziwym występie, a zaraz nogi Nekoli chwycili Leo i Guang-Hong, którzy szybko odciągnęli kolegów na bezpieczną odległość od Kałamarnicy Ciemności.

\- Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! I to szybko! - zawołał Amerykanin, patrząc z przestrachem na kolejne drobne przedmioty, które znikały w czarnej dziurze znajdującej się za Yuurim.

\- Już, chwila. - Georgij wrócił do wertowania notesu, gdzie znalazł notatki robione z przewodnika. – Od wielu wieków sposobem, który wykorzystywano, aby uspokoić Kałamarnicę, był śpiew, taniec i komplementy.

\- O nieee. Dzięki, ale postoję - zaperzył się Yurio. - To ja już wolę dać się wciągnąć tej czarnej dziurze niż słodzić Katsudonowi bez powodu. Mam swój honor.

\- To naprawdę nie jest najlepszy czas na to, żeby... Hej, zaraz, co się dzieje? - Leo wskazał na Yuuriego, który zaczął się wić i wydawać z siebie pełne boleści jęki. - Słyszycie to?

\- Festiwalowa piosenka! - zauważył Emil. - Działa na Kałamarnicę!

\- Musimy do niej dołączyć! - zarządził Guang-Hong, rozglądając się z nadzieją po kolegach. - Ktoś zna jej słowa?

Kolejni łyżwiarze powoli pokręcili głowami. Spośród nich jedyną osobą, która znała tekst, był Yuuri, lecz on wydawał się dziś z lekka... niedysponowany.

\- Dobra, no to jedziemy z tekstem od Georgija - zaproponował Chris, wciskając się między Plisetsky'ego i Popovicha, aby obadać notatki tego drugiego. - W sumie chodzi o śpiew jako taki, prawda? Reszta jakoś pójdzie.

Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę Popovicha, zbijając się wokół niego w ciasną grupkę niczym wycieczka wokół przewodnika. Nie wszyscy wyglądali na przekonanych co do tego, że śpiew niekoniecznie utalentowanej ekipy sportowców będzie skuteczny, ale w sumie nie mieli wyboru.

Jeśli nie porażą Kałamarnicy pięknem piosenki, to może chociaż sparaliżują ją jękami.

 

_W onsenie jest zabawnie_

_W domu Yuuriego, Yu-topii_

_Jego tatą jest Toshiya, jego mama to Hiroko_

_Jego starszą siostrą jest Mari, jego starszą siostrą jest Mari_

_Skoro tu przyszliśmy_

_Jesteśmy ludźmi Hasetsu, ludźmi Hasetsu_

_Ach, davai, davai_

_Davai, davai_

 

_Dom Katsukiego, Makkachin, Makkachin_

_Viktor jest darmozjadem_

_Yakov we wiadomości_

_Prosi, by spytać Yurio_

_O łazienkowy sedes_

_Z funkcją myjki_

_Kup go dla mnie, kup go dla mnie_

_Ach, davai, davai_

_Davai, davai_

 

Zgromadzeni mężczyźni dawali z siebie wszystko podczas śpiewania, starając się nie zważać na logikę pospiesznie skleconej piosenki. W tym samym czasie Viktor, który odłączył się od grupy, zbliżył się do skulonego na tratwie Katsukiego i wszedł na podwyższenie, ignorując wciąż wyczuwalne ciśnienie pulsującej czarnej dziury. Nikiforov słyszał, że głos Japończyka nieustannie się załamywał, gdy ten prowadził walkę z szalejącym wewnątrz niego duchem. Raz głos mężczyzny brzmiał jak głuchy, dziki warkot, a raz z piersi wyrywał się typowy dla Yuuriego szloch. Rosjanin zacisnął usta. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby dłużej cierpiał.

\- Yuuri... - zaczął łagodnie.

Kałamarnica Ciemności nagle uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Nikiforova z wrogością, a ręce wyciągnęła do przodu, wyginając palce na kształt atakujących szponów.

\- Spokojnie! To tylko ja. Viktor - przypomniał, ostrożnie łapiąc Japończyka za nadgarstki, na co z gardła wydobył się złowrogi wrzask. - Yuuri. Przypomnij sobie, kim jesteś. Przypomnij sobie swój cel. Swoje marzenie.

\- Chcę pogrążyć świat w rozpaczy!

\- Jesteś pewien? - Viktor uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc kciukami dłonie Yuuriego. – Chcesz zniszczyć świat, w którym się poznaliśmy? A czy pamiętasz chociaż moment, kiedy pierwszy raz tutaj przybyłem? W całej Sadze padał wtedy śnieg...

\- Ś... śnieg? - Yuuri po raz pierwszy się zawahał.

\- I jednocześnie kwitły wiśnie – przytaknął Rosjanin. - Cała nasza trójka, ty, Yurio i ja razem wtedy trenowaliśmy. Z pewnością tego nie zapomniałeś, prawda?

Dziwna w zinterpretowaniu ekspresja przemknęła przez twarz Yuuriego. Ni to podejrzenie, ni to smutek.

\- Było tak zabawnie... - szepnął Nikiforov, zbliżając się o krok do Katsukiego.

W głowie Yuuriego znów zaczęły przewijać się obrazy. Pierwszy raz, kiedy ujrzał Viktora w onsenie. Moment, kiedy Yurio do nich dołączył, wkraczając z półobrotu do Ice Castle. Sytuacja, gdy padła propozycja odnośnie pojedynku. Wspólne posiedzenia przy stole. Długie rozmowy, poszukiwania erosa i agape, grupowe posiłki... Chwila radości, gdy udało mu się wygrać, zatrzymać Viktor w Hasetsu... Jak teraz. Byli w Hasetsu. Byli obaj.

\- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę na plaży? – zagadnął Rosjanin, na co Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, starając się okiełznać natłok myśli. - Zapytałem wtedy jak ma wyglądać nasza relacja. A ty bez najmniejszego wahania mi odpowiedziałeś. Stwierdziłeś "po prostu bądź tym, kim jesteś, Viktor".

\- Viktor...

\- Byłem tak niesamowicie szczęśliwy, kiedy to usłyszałem. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, po czym uniósł dłonie Katsukiego i przycisnął je sobie do piersi. - Yuuri, przypomnij sobie łyżwiarstwo.

\- Łyż... wiarstwo?

\- Tak. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Przypomnij sobie tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy cię wspierają. Nas wspierają. Ciebie i mnie. Wiesz, dlaczego?

Viktor podszedł jeszcze maleńki krok do przodu, sprawiając, że Katsuki nie tylko poczuł bijące pod palcami serce Rosjanina, ale zobaczył odpowiedź czającą się w błękitnych oczach.

\- Wiesz, jak nazywa się to uczucie między nami? – zapytał cicho Viktor.

\- ...miłość?

\- Miłość - przytaknął, obejmując Yuuriego. - Dokładnie tak.

\- Miłość - powiedzieli wspólnie.

Gdy tylko to słowo wzleciało w powietrze, czarna materia zaczęła się rozpraszać i rozpływać, podobnie jak zniknęła ciemna plama pokrywająca klatkę piersiową Katsukiego. Czarne oczy odzyskały ciepłą, brązową barwę, a złowieszczą minę zastąpił wyraz zwykłego, ludzkiego skołowania. Yuuri westchnął, mimowolnie wtulając się w rosyjskie ramiona. Na twarzy Viktora znów pojawił się łagodny uśmiech.

Lecz jakby wciąż było mało nadnaturalnych zjawisk na dziś, zaraz obok kałamarnicowej figury znikąd pojawiła się kolejna, niewidziana nigdy wcześniej tratwa. Georgij wskazał na nią palcem i tonem znawcy bytów magicznych (w końcu przez cały sezon twierdził, że jest wiedźmą) oznajmił:

\- To "ame-no-chihoko-nushinokami", bóstwo miłości. - Zaraz potem wsadził nos z powrotem w notatki, przebiegając wzrokiem po drobnym tekście. - Zgodnie z tym, co przeczytałem w przewodniku, bóstwo to pojawia się wtedy, kiedy świat wypełnia miłości.

\- W takim razie zadanie zostało wykonane - odparł Viktor, po czym zmierzył wzrokiem przybyłą rzeźbę. - A więc to jest Chihoko...

Prychnął ledwie słyszalnie pod nosem i ignorując rywalkę, Viktor zszedł razem z Yuurim na dół. Kiedy tylko udało im się postawić stopy na bezpiecznym gruncie, Katsuki zamrugał niepewnie, rozejrzał się po zebranych kolegach, aż wreszcie jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na piętnastym posągu.

\- Skąd się wzięła tutaj ta tratwa?! - zawołał, kompletnie zdezorientowany i chyba nieświadomy tego, co działo się wokół niego jeszcze dobrą minutę temu. I to za jego udziałem.

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho. Tylko Yuuri potrafił tak często i tak pięknie wszystkiemu się dziwić.

\- To dzięki sile miłości – wyznał, przytulając się policzkiem do skroni Japończyka.

\- Miłości? - Katsuki przekrzywił głowę, zerkając kątem oka na Rosjanina. - Dlaczego to brzmi jak tani tekst na podryw? To ma być rewanż za zmuszenie mnie do założenia fundoshi?

Viktor pokręcił głową, chwycił Yuuriego za rękę i przyciągnął ją do ust, składając na złotej obrączce całus. Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Odpowiedź na te pytania pozostawił japońskiej wyobraźni.

\- No, no, kto by pomyślał... Najpierw Viktor doprowadził Yuuriego do szaleństwa, a potem przywrócił go do zmysłów - westchnął z teatralną boleścią Chris. - Normalnie jestem zazdrosny.

\- O co, o te wahania hormonów? - sarknął Plisetsky. - Z nimi jest pięćset razy gorzej niż z Lilią i Yakovem w czasie kłótni...

\- Och, właśnie, pan Feltsman. - Wertujący notes Georgij podszedł do Yurio. – Dzwonił do mnie wcześniej z prośbą, żebyś kupił mu podgrzewany sedes z Best Denki.

\- Cooo?! - zawołał nastolatek, obrzucając Popovicha groźnym spojrzeniem. - Co on sobie, do diabła, wyobraża?! Że będę mu za kuriera robić? Za nadbagaż płacić? Akurat! Sam se to kupuj!

\- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest, Yuuri. - Guang-Hong obejrzał się na kłócących się Rosjan, a potem zwrócił się do Katsukiego, pokazując mu ekran swojej komórki. - Phichit też się cieszy, że wróciłeś do normalności.

\- Normalności? – powtórzył Yuuri i posłusznie rzucił okiem na smartfon.

W okienku komunikatora można było zauważyć krótką wiadomość "mój przyjaciel znów jest człowiekiem!" opatrzoną uśmiechającą się emotikonką. Yuuri westchnął, nawet nie starając się ogarniać tego szaleństwa. Gdyby za każdy nietrafiony tekst Phcihita mogli mu płacić, zebrałby fortunę wcale nie mniejszą od Viktora...

Jego całkiem wesołe myśli nagle zakłócił sygnał nowej wiadomości. Yuuri wyciągnął swoją komórkę i z niemałym zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że właśnie dotarła do niego odpowiedź od Minamiego. Stojący najbliżej Viktor i Guang-Hong nachylili się, by odczytać jej treść.

\- "Hasetsu Kunchi wygląda naprawdę świetnie! Szkoda, że mnie tam nie ma. Muszę dać z siebie wszystko, żeby jak najszybciej stać się taki jak Yuuri" - powiedział na głos Katsuki.

Japońskie serce przyspieszyło, ale tym razem zalała je fala przyjemnego ciepła. Więc jednak nie był bezużyteczny. Jak dobrze. Jak dobrze...

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że wszyscy cię wspierają - ucieszył się Viktor, wskazując na ekran - a festiwal nie mógłby się odbyć bez twojego udziału. To jak? Skoro samo bóstwo miłości przybyło, żeby nas wesprzeć... a noc jest jeszcze młoda... - zamruczał.

Yuuri odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednak w odpowiedzi przycisnął palec do nosa Rosjanina, powstrzymując go przed nieprzemyślanym ruchem.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny. Wiesz, że nadal jestem zły za fundoshi. Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz... No dobrze. - Katsuki zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i machając ręką do zgromadzonych kolegów, poprosił ich o skupienie. - Słuchajcie! Przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale z powodu pewnych problemów technicznych... - Tu nastąpiła pauza, kiedy Yuuri objął wzrokiem wszystkich, podczas gdy "wszyscy" patrzeli na Yuuriego, doszukując się oznak nawrotu opętania. - ...zaliczyliśmy małą obsuwę. Ale to nic. Za niecałe dziesięć minut startuje parada, dlatego jeśli macie ochotę, możecie pomóc Viktorowi w ciągnięciu tratwy z "ame-no-chihoko-nushinokami".

\- Yuuri! - jęknął Viktor, na co Katsuki mrugnął do niego.

\- Chciałeś się wczuć w klimat, to masz. Ale spokojnie. Poniosę ją razem z tobą - zapewnił, ciągnąc go za rękę w kierunku tratwy. Viktor się rozchmurzył, a nawet w całkiem bojowym nastroju podążył na spotkanie z "Chihoko".

\- A! I jeszcze jedno! - Yuuri na krótką obrócił się na pięcie i pokazał pozostałym łyżwiarzom pełnię uśmiechu. Już nie przypominał rządnej zagłady Kałamarnicy Ciemności. Był stuprocentowym Katsukim Yuurim, do którego wszyscy lgnęli jak magnes. - Miłej zabawy na festiwalu Hasetsu!

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, wiem, tytuł zalatuje Potterem. To celowe :3
> 
> Ponieważ 16 lipca odbył się kolejny event seiyuu, na którym zrobiono kontynuację poprzedniego słuchowiska z Chihoko... No to nie było innego wyjścia jak zrobić kolejną część fanfika. Wszystkie wydarzenia są zgodne z dramą, choć oczywiście dodałam od siebie kilka rzeczy, aby płynniej się czytało. Najmniej starałam się ingerować w dialogi, lecz to też trzeba było ustawić w logiczny ciąg.
> 
> Złote majtki to takie moje osobiste mrugnięcie oczkiem wywołane skojarzeniem japońskich majtasów z programem galowym Pluszczenki "Sex Bomb". Skoro w fabule i tak latały nazwiska prawdziwych łyżwiarzy, to czułam się rozgrzeszona i wcisnęłam własne nawiązanie :)
> 
> A skoro już jesteśmy przy wspomnianych w dialogach nazwiskach - w oryginalnym scenariuszu były podane zaszyfrowane imiona, ale w angielskim tłumaczeniu wszystko zostało już podane kawa na ławę. Nie wiem, czy nie rodzi to czegoś na zasadzie incepcji, że w świecie z koksem-Viktorem mamy takiego Yuzuru...
> 
> Kenji Miyamoto to nikt inny jak twórca choreografii wszystkich programów z "Yuri!!! on ICE". Może wreszcie Seung-gil doczeka się fajnego programu na poziomie... Och, chwila, przecież "Almavivo" też było od Kenjiego. Czo te łyżwiarskie incepcje!
> 
> Fanfik powstał dzięki relacji dostępnej na toraonice.tumblr.com, jak również urywkom audio, które udało się zdobyć, a które można odsłuchać na gogoeeg.tumblr.com (moment opętania, śmiech Yuuriego oraz Viktor ratujący Yuuriego). Wszystko, co było tam zawarte, starałam się zachować w jak najczystszej formie. Także piosenkę - tak, jest żywcem spisana ze scenariusza. Aż strach pomyśleć, jak to brzmiało w wykonaniu aktorów głosowych XD
> 
> A ja sobie teraz klapnę na boczku i poumieram w samotności... Z powodu upałów wrzuciłam fanfik trochę na wpół przytomnie, więc przepraszam mocno za ewentualne błędy i nieszczególnie piękną narrację. Postaram się je poprawić jak już tylko odsapnę. I odeśpię jak należy.


End file.
